ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Warriors of Justice! Yin Yang Yo!
+++For just in case pages like Yin Yang Yo! Future Seasons and Yin Yang Yo! X don't work, maybe this page can. ''Little Warriors of Justice! Yin Yang Yo!(Seigi no Chīsana Senshi! Yin Yang Yo! in Japanese)'' is an anime series that will premiere in 2015 or 2016 on TV Fuji. It is distributed by Disney Japan and Toei Animation. It is a continuation of the Disney cartoon Yin Yang Yo! Although it has the same comedic tone as the original show, its tone is also serious, meaning that it has blood, character deaths, sad moments, etc. The plot revolves around WooFoo Knights Yin and Yang and the WooFoo Army continuing their adventures while two ancient human-like WooFoo Warriors, one good and one evil, awaken from their in-suspended-animation to continue their rivalry. The good warrior forms an alliance with the WooFoo Knights to find the missing Master Yo, while the evil one forms an alliance with the returning Eradicus, who is seeking revenge. Their adventures to protect the world grows more dangerous and exciting every day, as they discover the source of evil... CHARACTERS: Woo Foo Warriors: * Yang-Yin's twin brother who masters might. He is super strong, handsome, fast, and agile but very stupid, stubborn, and impulsive. He has a crush on Lina, one of his WooFoo Army students. * Yin-Yang's twin sister who masters magic. Compared to Yang, she is more focused on her training and learning. She is smart but just as stubborn and ignorant like her brother. * Master Yo- * Egon-an elf-like WooFoo Warrior who awakens from suspednded animation after so many centuries. He wields a sword, and is seeking revenge for the death of his family. * Lina- * Roger Jr.- * Dave- * Coop- * Boogeyman- * Jobeaux * Melodia- * Queenie-a bee-like citizen who is the anime's original character. * Billy- * Skylear- * Irma- Woo Foo Allies: * Meyumi Hasami(Margaret Harris)-a 16-year-old halfling who is friends with Yin and Yang. She is Toko's older sister. * Toko Hasami(Tommy Harris)-a 7-year-old brother of Meyumi who is gentle. * Wiseman Leon- * Anna- * Oso- Woo Foo Veteran Villains: * Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard- ** Dark Arachnid Knight Reno- ** Dark Arachnid Knightress Bolivia- * Brother Herman- * Ultimoose- * Saranoia- * G.P./Fred- * Kraggler- * Zarnot- * Chung Pow Kitties- * Yuck- ** Fin- ** Fang- * Fastidious- * Pondscum- * The Lesson- * Smoke- * Mirrors- * Mastermind- * Badfoot- * The Puffin- * The Manotaur- The Night Masters: * The Night Master- * Eradicus- ** Ella-Mental- ** Rubber Chucky- ** Indestructi-Bob- * Ferocitus- * Snake Lady- Kaiser: * Kaiser- ** Coran- ** Draco- ** The Seven Mega Night Generals- *** General Ballisto- *** General Laser- *** General Maria- *** General Klungo- *** General Jumper- *** General Matthias- *** General Geoff- EPISODES: Story Arc I: # Two Mysterious Warriors Appear! # Power of the Attributes! # Master Yo...is Alive...?! # Attack on Talon Mountain! # Beware! The Garden of Mystery! # One Brutal Duel! # The Lake of Lies! # Take Cover! Assault on Falcon Village! # The Dark Cult in Shadows! # One Royal Decision! # I Want to Be the Best! # The Final Attribute! # The Eleven Attributes! Together Forever! # Eradicus Makes His Move! We'll Fight! # Prepare for More Terror! Ferocitus Arrives! # Yang, End Your Tears! # A Promise is a Promise! I'll Save You Lina! # The Dance Floor of Hell! # Saranoia the Weather Witch! # WooFoo Warriors Turned Bad?! # I'll Be a Night Master Someday! # Protect the Ultimate Supercomputer! # Infiltrate Ferocitus' Castle! # Clash for Lina's Lifeforce! # The Secret of Master Yo! # WooFoo vs Ferocitus! Critical Moment! Story Arc II: # A Shocking Revelation! The First Night Master Returns! # Coop to Be the Night Master's Assassin?! # The Source of Evil Discovered! Behold, Kaiser! # Rise, Snake Lady! Show Us Your Power! # The Death of Master Yo! # The Only Hope Against the Darkness! # Stop the Evil-Smuggling Plan! # The Three Warriors! We Want to Join You! # I Want to Protect the World! Not Destroy It! # The Four Night Masters Unite! # WooFoo Auras Combine! # This is the End! The Dark Portal Opens! # Grand Tour! Save the Metropolitan City! # Crisis in Green Village! # Time to Save Haven Peak! # Carl the Ultimate Night Master! # Carl's Dark Powers Envelope the Globe! # We'll Do Anything to Save Our Planet! # The Night Master Ceremony Begins! # Draco Attacks! An Enemy from the Past! # Egon's Greatest Weapon Inside Himself! # Yang's and Lina's Date! The Majestic Castle! # The Royal Infiltration Plan! # Invasion at the Crystal Empire! # Behold! The Destroyer of WooFoo! # WooFoo Will Never Fade Away! Story Arc III: # Yin and Yang...Defeated?! # An Uncharted Island! # Welcome to Planet Mira! A Decisive Battle! # The Siblings Make a Miraculous Rebirth! # Super WooFoo Aura Combination! # WooFoo vs Night Master Carl! The Ultimate Confrontation! # Behold! The Seven Mega Night Generals! # Arise the Yin and Yang Clones! # The First Zone! The Jungle Zone! # The Power of Nature! # The Floating Island in the Sky! # The Giant Pearl Bomber! # The Island is Alive?! # The Volcano Zone! Burning with Passion! # The Dormant Volcano to Erupt Soon?! # The Cloud Zone High in the Sky! # The Cloud Princess Shows Her Face! # My FooTransor is Stolen! # The Mechanical Robot City: Neon Zone! # I Will Focus! Not Procrastinate! # The Alchemist and His Urban Creation! # I Want to Follow in Your Footsteps! # Teach Me Something! # General Ballisto! We'll Never Let You Revive Kaiser! # My Greatest Friends Inside My Heart! # WooFoo Forever! VOICE CAST: OPENING AND ENDING 1: "So Flying!" Opening by Twill "Ranger" Ending by MiyuMiyu OPENING AND ENDING 2: "In the Reaching!" Opening by CHINO "Stand Tall!" Ending by G.P.S. OPENING AND ENDING 3: "Shining" Opening by Koji Wada "It's a New Beginning!" by Kamen Rider GIRLS TOYS: Bandai will manufacture action figures and other toys based on the show. VIDEO GAMES: A video game for the Nintendo 3DS will be made under way by Bandai-Namco Games and Disney Interactive Studios. MANGA: TokyoPop will write a manga series based on the show. The manga based on the original Yin Yang Yo! show will be under way as well. DISTRIBUTED BY: Disney Japan and Toei Animation Category:Television Series Category:Action Category:Anime Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Disney shows Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Anthropomorphic Shows Category:Toei Animation Category:Sequel series